iamasuperstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Pennsylvania
Hi guys! I do not know if any of you will care or not...so this may be another page that is just a nice reference for me. But I am here to make a page on the state I am from. Pennsylvania! I happen to think we have a lot of great things here! Every state in the US is different, and I happen to think Pa has it all. I will now go through and list some of the cities, and say the awesome things we have here! I will also try to add some pics, either ones I took or ones off the net. "A chew toy!?" "It's NOT a chew toy!!" ~ I Am A Superstar!! : ) (talk) 04:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) The State Itself *It has Connor in it. :p And many other awesome people, SOME who are listed here. *It has some nice schools. *We have Tastykakes and A-Treat Soda. *We have Philly Cheesesteaks (Not JUST in Philadelphia!) *Hershey Park! A theme park based on the chocolate! *The street where the president of the US lives is named Pennsylvania Avenue. *We have some nice local bands/musicans if you know what I mean. ;) *Redner's Warehouse Market! It's not just in Pa, there is also ones in Delaware and Maryland too. :p Allentown *It has me! *We have the PPL building. (Or, PP&L, which stands for Pennsylvania Power and Lights. It's our Power Company.) It's a BIG building that you can see from anywhere around here. Even in other cities, you can see it. I am like, "I am not even in Allentown and I can see it!" I think it's a cool landmark. *We have the 8th Street Bridge. When it was built in 1913, it was the longest and highest concrete bridge in the WHOLE world!!! :) The only downside is some people do jump off and die. :| It amazes me how high it is. :) *We have Dorney Park! The only one in the world! Snoopy is the main mascot. :) *We have Zandy's Steak Shop *Every summer, right before school starts up again, we have The Great Allentown Fair! *Merchant's Square Mall, I like it there a lot! *The South Mall is a cool Mall. :p I was there with Amie once too haha. *The singer Billy Joel wrote a song called, "Allentown," about our city and the surrounding cities! :o) *The headquarters for A-Treat Soda is here! *We have Coca-Cola Park! It is a baseball stadium right here, close to where I live. We have kind of a weird name for the team, "Lehigh Valley IronPigs" haha! *We have a local hot dog place called Yocco's, and it was started in Allentown. :D There are several locations around here but it was started here. :) Bethlehem *They have Musikfest! It is one of the biggest music celebrations in the US. *I was born there! *Kirkland Village is here! (Where I volunteer at!) *They have the Martin Tower! It's a big building, apparently bigger then our PPL one. >:( Anywho, it was used for many businesses, but as of now I think sadly it is vacant. It's a good landmark though. *Marshmallow Peeps are made here! The factory, named, "Just Born," is right in Bethlehem. *Main Street is a very beautifully done up street with a variety of different shops all around! When the weather is nice I love to walk up and down and shop around. I took pics on Main Street one night. *Bethlehem Steel i love you! Whitehall *Lehigh Valley Mall! I go there all the time! *Old Country Buffet! My fave restaurant! *They just built a Golden Corral here too, but there are others in the US haha. *Whitehall Mall, which I think needs to have more shops built into it. :p *My friend Becki is from here! Philadelphia *Again, Philly Cheesesteaks haha. *Where the Declaration Of Independence was signed, and where a lot of other important things in history happened. *National Constitution Center Pics IMG_3699.JPG|Well no one is gonna care but this is the 8th street bridge in Allentown..OMG I have no idea why I love it so much! It's 100 years old in 2013...haha idk it's so high up, it's a long bridge, it's historical and i think it's a pretty piece of Allentown hahaha :) (and yeah i took the pic) IMG_4180.JPG|This is like the sexiest sign I have ever seen! Hahaha I saw it today (5-26-13) and I was like OMG I GOTTA TAKE A PIC OF THAT! My mom pulled over and let me! :D It has silhouettes of a roller coaster, (for Dorney Park) the PP&L Building, and Martin Tower! ♥_♥ I thought that sign was so so so so so cool! :D Category:Stefanie's Pages Category:PA Rocks Category:Lists Category:Happy Pages